


Aching Heart

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [12]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2019, Guilt, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mute!Link, Muteness, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett cried into Link's chest, falling asleep after a rough night of spilling his guts. They have a heart-to-heart on that very same couch.





	Aching Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 12 Prompt: "What if I don't see it?"

Rhett had cried, cried well into the night. Link's hands running soothingly along his arms and back. The blond had clung to his friend and just let out all his pent up emotions.  
  
Link cradled the larger man in his arms, rocking him back and forth. The silence bearing down on Rhett as his fingers pulled at the fabric of the smaller man's shirt. "'M sorry. 'M so, so sorry," his voice repeated on loop, until his voice cracked and he couldn't keep going.  
  
Rhett had fallen asleep that way. With the smaller man pressed underneath him on the couch. He wanted to scramble away from the sleeping form of his friend, but he looked so peaceful.  
  
Dark eyelashes fluttered softly, a low sound made somewhere in his chest. That sound drove a spike deep into Rhett's heart. He hadn't heard Link talk since they were so young, and that sound was so much deeper. So different than what little he could remember of his friend,  
  
Gosh how he longed to hear Link laugh.  
  
Link slowly stirred underneath him, sleep darkened eyes slowly cracking open, soon hidden by the man's elbow. "Morning Link."  
  
The arm not hiding away blue eyes just saluted roughly.  
  
"I'll go make some breakfast. Sorry about squashing you into the couch man," Rhett laughed as he slowly tried to untangle himself from Link's limbs.  
  
The dark haired man pulled the blond against him, a low, broken hum escaping his chest. Rhett's whole body shivered at the sound. "Link?" his voice was cautious and unsure when it met his own ears.  
  
Link moved so he could sign with his hands where Rhett could see them. ' _ I want to stay like this a little longer _ ,' his fingers formed his silent sentence.  
  
"Alright," Rhett relaxed against his side.  
  
They stayed like that, sharing space in an intimate way that the blond wasn't sure how to take. Maybe Link still felt bad about how  _ awful _ his friend had been last night. Drunk as hell admitting things he probably shouldn't have. "Link, I'm sor-" long fingers muffled the rest of his words into an unintelligible mess.  
  
He glared at Link, a small smile on the dark haired man's lips. Link shook his head softly before his hands moved delicately in front of them, ' _ Don't apologize. You'll see. Things will get better bo. _ '  
  
“What if I don’t see it?” Rhett started before he bit his lip. A deep breath, "What if I don't see what you see Link?"  
  
Another sound from somewhere in Link's chest, another painful punch to the gut at the rough quality to the sound. ' _ I think that's what makes our bond so special. We don't see the same things. Like I don't see what you see in a broken man who can't speak. _ '  
  
Rhett sat up, crouching over Link's smaller frame on the couch, hands cupping stubbled cheeks. "Link you don't need to have a voice for me to love who you are. You put your all into everything you do. You're insanely funny. You make me happy, and that's all I could ever ask of you," he brushed his thumbs of sleep warm skin.  
  
Link's lips parted in a silent laugh, the puff of air warming Rhett's face. "I'm serious Link. I love you. No booze in my system to explain it away. I love you. And if you'll have me, I'll stick with you like I have been."  
  
Link blinked several times, dampness collecting in the corners of his eyes. He shook his head no softly. Rhett loosened his grip on the other man's face, the rejection clogging his airways.  
  
Link's hands scrambled to keep Rhett in place. His head shaking more violently, arms grappling to stall the blond's movements. "Link, it's okay bo. You don't have to keep me here if you're uncomfortable."  
  
Link glared up at Rhett through damp eyes. Holding a single finger up as a sign for Rhett to give him a moment. The blond nodded, waiting for the brunet to respond.  
  
' _ I shook my head 'cause I couldn't believe my ears bo. I couldn't believe them last night either. I love you too. _ ' Link smiled and tears spilled over the sides of his eyes.  
  
Rhett smiled, pressing a kiss to the tear tracks, "Believe it bo, goin' to be stuck with me for awhile."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it better, but I almost didn't make it, haha... ha...
> 
> Come tell me how mean I am on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/), or in the comments!


End file.
